


Season 2 Episode 19 Alternate Ending

by Jonnorpost



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Connor never got shot, there would be no hospital scene, so I would assume this could be the night they made things "official"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2 Episode 19 Alternate Ending

"Where'd they go?" Jude asked, sitting next to Taylor on the bench. 

"Who knows. Maybe they're havin' sex," she suggested causally. 

Jude's eyes widened at the thought. Surely they were far too young still. "They're having sex?" He half shouted, while trying to keep his voice calm and quiet enough that they wouldn't hear. 

"Well not yet, but Daria's dying to lose her virginity," she explained nonchalantly. "At least that's what she told me." 

Jude nodded, trying not to appear alarmed. Before having time to process anything, Taylor began leaning closer to Jude. At first, he didn't understand why, until suddenly he realized what she was trying to do. He quickly gasped and moved away, unintentionally offending Taylor. "Um..." He stared at her, unsure of what to think. "Sorry, I-"

"It's ok," she interrupted. Jude felt bad about turning her down; he really did like her as a friend, but he also knew he wasn't interested in her in that way. 

"It's just that I'm-" Jude started. He really had no idea how to explain himself without sounding rude, or outing himself. 

"It's cool... It's-it's cool," Taylor said, trying to brush it off like no big deal. 

Jude looked down at his hands, crossed over his lap, in second-hand embarrassment for Taylor. 

"You have a crush on Connor," she stated, revealing that she knew exactly how Jude was going to react ahead of time. 

Jude's heart skipped a beat and his mind went blank. He turned to Taylor and opened his mouth to speak, when- 

"Hey," Connor's voice sounded from behind them. For a moment, Jude found himself disappointed that they returned. He almost wanted to finally talk to someone about the situation with Connor, but he was also relieved that he didn't have to. 

Jude and Taylor stood up and turned to face Connor and Daria. "I should go home." Jude said, not wanting to stick around long enough to find out if Taylor would out him. 

"Wait, weren't we gonna-" 

Jude cut him off, "we're not," he said, turning down their plans to hang out alone after TP-ing. 

Connor gave Jude a subtle confused glare, trying to read him. "Come on, my dad's got tons of booze," Taylor said. "Let's break in and steal some." 

"You can't break in to your own house," Daria mocked. 

"Well, he thinks I'm spending the night at your house so it's kinda breaking in," Taylor argued. 

"Except you have a key," Daria pointed out. 

"Why 'you gotta take the fun out of everything?" Taylor asked. There was a small pause before she continued. "Come on, let's all get drunk and make out," she suggested, nodding gesturally towards Connor. 

Jude gave her a displeased glance, hoping she wouldn't try to say anything to Connor or Daria. 

As they were all quick to agree, Jude was less certain. "Come on," Connor whispered to Jude. "Let's do it." 

With a subtle nod, Jude agreed. They all got on their bikes and headed to Taylor's house. 

"We'll go through the backyard," Taylor said as they approached her house. "The front door is alarmed." 

"Are you sure the back isn't?" Jude asked. 

"I'm sure." 

They followed her to the glass door. She unlocked it quietly and they headed inside in single-file. "Don't worry, my dad sleeps like the dead." 

"What about your mom?" Jude whispered. 

"She's actually dead." Jude's jaw dropped open in shock, and guilt for asking. "Kidding. She's at a yoga retreat. The bar's in here..." 

Jude let out a short sigh. "This is a bad idea," he said to Connor. 

"Let's get some beer," Connor said, walking over to the fridge. 

"What?" Jude asked, just under his breath. As Connor opened the fridge, he rushed forward and shut the door before Connor could take anything. "Don't!" Jude whisper-shouted. He was slightly surprised by how eager Connor was to drink. 

"Connor? Come here," Daria called out softly. Connor maneuvered around Jude to join Daria and Taylor. 

Jude hesitated before joining them. He noticed Taylor taking a small sip from a previously opened bottle of alcohol. Jude did his best to conceal how nervous he was about the whole situation. So many things could go wrong... 

He stood alongside Daria, across from Connor while she took a sip before passing the bottle to Connor. Jude watched closely at his reaction as he took a lingering sip, with seemingly no reaction. No one seemed to be put off by it, which eased Jude's mind just slightly. Connor cracked a small smile at Jude, almost as if offering reassurance to calm his obvious nerves before passing the bottle to him. 

Jude gripped it in his hand and glanced quickly at everyone before raising the bottle to his lips. He tilted the bottle slowly to only get a small sip. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue, he could taste the bitterness of it as it burned his throat. He was sure he must have accidentally back washed some of it, since he knew he couldn't take a full sip. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh..." 

Connor giggled slightly at his reaction. Jude passed the bottle back to Taylor. 

"Don't worry, the taste will go away after a few more sips," she said. She took a longer sip, then passed it to Daria, who did the same and then passed it back to Connor. He took another swig and once again, the bottle was passed to Jude. 

He sighed and brought it to his lips for a second time. His hand shook slightly as the burning sensation filled his mouth and throat again. This time felt worse than the last. 

"Seriously, how are you all so unphased by this? It's nasty. I can hardly get it down," Jude griped. 

Taylor reached for the bottle, which Jude gladly let go of. 

"You're just sensitive to it. It's normal," Daria said. 

"Apparently..." Jude was thankful that the house was dark, or he could assume his face was green by now. 

When the bottle was passed to him a third time, Jude reluctantly took another sip. "Okay, I can't... I think I'm done."

"It's almost finished. Everyone take one last long sip and then that's it," Taylor said. 

Jude passed it back to her and watched as she took quite a large amount. 

"You finish it," Connor said, passing him the remaining amount. 

What was left was considerably more than he had taken previously, but he agreed since it was just one last sip. Swallowing three times to finish it off, he was already feeling super lightheaded and dizzy. 

"Can we sit down?" He asked, handing Taylor the empty bottle. 

"Sure. We should probably go back outside though. Just in case." 

"Okay."

"You alright?" Connor asked, patting him on the shoulder as they walked out the door they came in from. 

"Nope. But I'm fine."

The small group sat out in the backyard on the lawn. "So I've got an idea..." Taylor said with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Daria asked. 

"Truth or dare? Everyone okay with that?" Taylor asked. 

Jude rolled his eyes but didn't object. 

"I'm down," Connor said. Daria nodded. 

"Cool. Jude, truth or dare?" She asked. 

"Um... Truth I guess." 

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" 

"No. Well... Yeah no," he answered. At this point, he really didn't consider what he had with Connor to be a crush anymore. He wasn't really sure what it was. 

"Alright your turn," Taylor said. 

"Uh, Daria... Truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

"On a scale from one to ten, how mad would you be if Connor broke up with you?" Jude asked. Connor hit him lightly. 

"Mad? Well it depends on the circumstances, I guess... I'd mostly just be upset I think."

"Hmm... Ok. Your turn," Jude said. 

"Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare." 

"I dare you... to... Kiss the most attractive person here," she said confidently and flirtatiously. 

Jude tensed up while Connor's eyes darted between Daria and him. He really didn't want Connor to kiss Daria again, and he secretly wished Connor would kiss him instead, but he also didn't want Connor to kiss him in front of Daria and Taylor. He knew Connor too well to expect anything simple, so he braced himself for whatever drama would arise. 

"I can't," Connor blurted suddenly. 

"What? Why?" Daria asked. 

"Because it wouldn't be fair..." Connor said. 

"Oh come on, you've kissed me in front of them before... It's no big deal," she pushed. 

"And this time's different. Pass."

"Alright you only get three passes though," Taylor said. 

"Fine," Connor agreed. "Taylor, truth or dare?" 

"Um truth." 

"What's the weirdest thing you've done as a dare before?" Connor asked. 

"Ran through a forest naked." Everyone stayed awkwardly silent for a few seconds. "God, I'm just kidding... Jeez. I slept outside once for a dare." 

"Okay then.. Your turn," Connor said. 

"Jude, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Have you had your first kiss?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. And second," Jude said. His eyes fell on Connor briefly. 

Taylor nodded and smirked. "Bonus question, what letter does their name start with?" Taylor asked. 

"No bonus questions..." Jude said. 

"Come on, it's just a letter," Taylor pried. 

"You tell me then... You seem to know," Jude blurted. 

"I do?" Taylor asked. 

"Never mind. Um Connor, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"Darn..." Jude muttered. "Uh... Twenty five sit ups," Jude said, unable to think of a real dare. 

Taylor made a sound which could pass as a laugh. 

"Well that's not much of a dare but okay." He accepted the dare with ease, which Jude was slightly fascinated with. 

"May not be a dare, but thanks Jude... That's hot," Daria said. 

"Yeah," Jude mused absentmindedly. Daria shot a strange look at him. "I mean yeah as in you're welcome..." Jude covered. Taylor snorted.

"Connor, next time do it without a shirt," Daria said. 

"Desperate much?" Connor muttered.

"Hey!" 

"Ah, Daria you're not the only one who'd appreciate that," Taylor chimed. 

"Back off Tay..." Daria snapped. 

"Ha. Yeah," Taylor said sarcastically. 

"Ohhkay Connor's turn," Jude said, switching back to the game. 

"Daria, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to go find something blue. And it has to be smaller than the palm of your hand, and it can't be in this yard."

"That's not-"

"Just do it." 

"Um... Okay?" Daria got up and left the yard. Once they were sure she was far enough away, they continued. 

"Taylor you can take your turn," Connor said. 

"Ok, Jude truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Did your first kiss start with the letter C?" She asked. 

Jude looked to Connor for the answer. "Maybe."

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell Daria," Taylor assured. 

"Tell her what?" Jude asked. 

"That you and Connor... Actually I wouldn't even know what to tell her to be honest."

"Neither would I..." Jude said, hinting that he was slightly annoyed with the confusion from Connor. 

"When Daria gets back, kiss Jude in front of her. Actually, I should probably go look for her and see if she's okay." 

"We'll stay here," Connor said. 

Once Taylor left them alone, Jude spoke up. "Just so you know, we don't have to kiss in front of them." His tone was slightly more suggestive than he intended. 

"I think we do though. It'll get the point across to Daria. And since we were supposed to hang out alone, I guess this is all we'll get."

Jude sighed and looked down at his hand which was pulling blades of grass out of the Lawn. "What if Daria gets super pissed off?" 

"Oh well," Connor shrugged nonchalantly. 

He scooted closer to him and noticed Jude fidgeting with the grass, so he put his hand over his to bring his attention back. Jude looked up at Connor, and now that he was much closer, Jude was immediately engulfed by the desire behind Connor's eyes. It reminded him of the same unsure desperation Connor had right before he kissed him in the tent, or during the time that Connor had him pinned down in the backyard. Jude couldn't deny that he most likely had the same unsure desperation behind his expression; This was always what felt right, and it was always what Jude wanted, even when other circumstances stood in their way. Jude wondered how long they'd remain frozen in thought before the burning temptation became too much to ignore. 

Connor leaned in slowly, and that's when Jude knew this wouldn't be another simple peck. It started off that way, and quickly turned into more when Jude placed his hand on Connor's shoulder, signaling that the kiss would last longer than the previous two. Connor put his hand on the center of Jude's back, and any lingering unsureness soon evaporated into the world around them. The world that in this moment, didn't exist; It was just them. Two best friends that just happened to fall in love with each other. 

The first kiss was a question, The second kiss was the answer, and this kiss was the 'check mark,' confirming that the answer was right. Though he knew this was right, he found himself doubting everything he did; making sure it was good or enjoyable. He was mostly hesitant, but he realized Connor was just as hesitant. Their chaste making out probably would have been much shorter if it weren't for the fact that some of the anxiety had diminished due to the alcohol they previously had. Jude was careful to not take as much as everyone else, but it still affected him slightly. Everything felt lighter, focusing his vision became a very slight struggle, and he was on the verge of a dull headache. 

"We're back," Taylor called out from a distance as a warning. Jude quickly pulled away. 

"No, keep going... Ignore Daria," Connor whispered quietly. Jude took too long to decide, so Connor did for him. They continued making out, and Connor stepped it up just a tad. 

"Seriously? I gave you guys like a ten second warning," Taylor said. 

They scrambled away from each other and turned to see Daria with a horrified expression on her face. 

"And we heard you," Connor replied. 

"What the hell is this?" Daria asked, pointing between Connor and Jude. 

"Oh, I took your dare," Connor answered simply. 

Jude bit the inside of his lip to avoid smiling, but that didn't stop the crimson blush that consumed his face. 

"What dare?" Daria demanded.

"You told me to kiss the most attractive person here. Turns out, I'm not 'attracted' to you," Connor explained. 

Jude slightly leaned against Connor. In turn, Connor put his arm around Jude.  
"You're gay? You're actually gay? You and Jude... What?" Daria asked. 

"Well, this isn't how I expected this to go," Taylor said. 

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm done hiding. It's not fair to you, to me, and most importantly, to Jude." 

"But you told Taylor?" 

"No. She just happened to figure it out."

"I think I'm gonna head home. Let's go Tay." 

"You start walking, I'll catch up in a minute." Taylor said, walking over and sitting down next to Jude and Connor. "You guys are brave... And I'm surprised Daria isn't reacting worse." 

"I just can't stand being with her anymore. I had to do something to get the point across, since she clearly was oblivious." 

Jude's phone alerted, causing him to jump. Connor still kept his arm around him loosely. 

Jesus: where did you go??

"Crap, Jesus knows I'm not home... What should I say?"

"I guess we should all get going then. Just text him and say you're fine and on your way home," Connor said. 

"Oh wait," Taylor reached into her pocket and pulled out a green pack of gum. "Here. Don't tell him you drank. Are you feeling okay?" 

Jude took the piece of gum and unfolded the wrapper. "Yeah I'm fine." 

"Okay good. So uh... Where does this leave you two?" Taylor asked. 

"Well nothing's gonna stop us now so..." Connor let go of Jude and delicately gripped his hand. "Be my boyfriend?" 

"Nope," Jude said with a foolish grin. Connor suddenly looked overly disappointed and confused. "Kidding... Of course I will." 

The smile returned to Connor's lit up face. "Good."

Jesus: you have 5 minutes to explain or I'm telling moms.

Jude: I'm fine I'm fine. I'm heading home. Don't tell.

Jesus: better be... 

"I really have to go. I'm gonna be in big trouble if I don't," Jude said, standing up. He became super lightheaded from standing too quickly. 

"I'll come with you." Connor got up after, and Taylor followed. 

"And guys, don't worry about Daria. I'll handle her," Taylor said. "Now let's get going before Daria thinks there's a three way." 

"Taylor!" Connor shrieked, laughing at the remark. 

"A what?" Jude asked as they walked to where their bikes were left. 

"A three- Yeah never mind. I should go catch up with Daria." 

"Alright, well thanks for being supportive," Connor thanked. 

Taylor gave each of them a quick side-hug. "Anytime. Someone had to give you a push. Figured it should be me, since I can't stand the sexual tension between you two." 

"K we really should get going," Jude said, quickly changing the subject. 

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow," Taylor said before kicking up the stand on her bike. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Connor bid as they left in different directions.


End file.
